yonghwaryufandomcom-20200214-history
Yong-hwa Ryu
Yong-hwa Ryu (born May 15, 1996) Known as the "Violin Prince". Yong-hwa has had numerous cover hit songs such as "Touch Love", and "Stay With Me”. He has garnered further recognition as an actor with leading roles in popular dramas such as Flower Boy Next Door (TV Series) (2013), Boys Over Flowers (TV Series) (2009), My Secret Hotel (TV Series) (2014) and many others which have become some of the best-sellers’ in South Korea Entertainment and most popular rising K-pop Idol worldwide. Career 2010–Present: Career beginnings and breakthrough Acting career Yong-hwa first became well known as a commercial model and as a TV actor. He was a main actor of various season episodes of SBS’s Good Sunday lineup reality show Running Man (TV series) first aired on July 11, 2010 in Seoul, South Korea. His success as an actor, commercial model, fashion icon and singer earns him the title “''CF King'' “entertainer. He was to leave HB Entertainment and C-JeS Entertainment in 2015 after featuring in various TV series, Movies and commercials. On November 29 2015, his agency, HB Entertainment, shut down all portals that rumored, "Yong-hwa Ryu, will will not be renewing his contract with HB Entertainment. The agency noted that he wanted to write a contract with the JYP Entertainment but it's not yet revised, so it is difficult them to reveal the exact date of the Hallyu star Yong-hwa Ryu to contract in JYP Entertainment. Commercial Modeling Yong-hwa Ryu was mentioned in the online Korean fashion magazine 'Style Minutes' as one of the "13 Top Breakout New Male Faces”, and as one of the "10 hottest celebrities in South Korea". Actors Lee Soo-hyuk (이수혁) & Lee Joon-gi (이준기) gave thumbs up to Yong-hwa Ryu's (용화류) beautiful face and sexy body while on the other side, Actress Lee Ha-na gave thumbs up to Ok Taec-yeon’s fit body during the 2013 Fall/Winter Seoul Fashion Week. He currently is on a short break with a contract in the two South Korean entertainment Agencies; HB Entertainment and C-JeS Entertainment. It is rumored that soon he will sign up three to four contracts including the JYP Entertainment.Insiders say likely he'll start with JYP Entertainment. Personal life Yong-hwa Ryu has stepped into k-pop industry in 2010. It was his destiny for sure when his first opportunity came across her life. He was studying in Kyung Hee Cyber University as classic musical major and midst preparing to study abroad, SBS TV Station's public hiring statement approached him when he was auditioning in HB Entertainment. Although he did not know how exactly TV-show music is like and how they work, he just made it the way he wanted from his heart and who knew, he passed. Fortunately, he was chosen. Also by meeting one of the alumni from his school, he has learned and shaped a lot. Starting at SBS, he started with radio drama musics and few documentaries. During this time period, it was very popular to simply use songs or background musics that were already made, but people started to see something different. He started to use and provide the TV station with his own music that he wrote which turned out with a huge love from the audience. This is when people realize he was different. After that, he got into MBC TV, one of the leading South Korean broadcasting radio and television station. Here, he got to take care of variety shows under his agency HB Entertainment. And this is the time when he started to be able to try both directing and composing for entire music. After all the times of working and learning by doing music video projects, he finally jumped into a Korean drama (K-drama) shows (TV series shows). Why did he do that? because that was his passion. Regardless of stable life and income, he always wanted to be an actor for TV series shows and movies. And he all did sudden got the position offered? YES. His fans truly believe that one day, the day when he walks down the red carpet will come as one of the best TV Actors, musician, singer-songwriter/ producer. Filmography Main article: ''Filmography Endorsement ''Main article: Endorsement Discography Main article: Discography Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations Trivia Yong-hwa Ryu is known as the "Violin Prince". Yong-hwa Ryu was born in Born May 15, 1996 in Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Yong-hwa Ryu has garnered further recognition as an actor with leading roles in popular dramas such as Flower Boy Next Door (TV Series) (2013). He currently is on a short break with a contract in the two South Korean entertainment Agencies; HB Entertainment and C-JeS Entertainment. It was rumored that he was to sign up three to four contracts including the JYP Entertainment. Yong-hwa Ryu was to leave HB Entertainment and C-JeS Entertainment in 2015 after featuring in various TV series, Movies and commercials. Yong-hwa Ryu first became well known as a commercial model and as a TV actor. Yong-hwa Ryu popularity grew & has resulted in many companies requesting his endorsement as an actor, commercial model and fashion icon. His success earns him the title "CF King "entertainer in South Korea. It was not until later in the year when he was featured in a commercial for Samsung Korea that he became a popular sensation. Yong-hwa Ryu was mentioned in the online fashion magazine Style Minutes as one of the "13 Top Breakout New Male Faces" during the 2013 Fall/Winter London and Paris fashion week. Yong-hwa Ryu has had numerous cover hit songs such as "Touch Love", and "Stay With Me". Yong-hwa Ryu was a main actor of various season episodes of SBS's Good Sunday lineup reality show Running Man first aired on July 11, 2010 in South Korea. References 1. http://www.allkpop.com/article/2017/02/yong-hwa-ryu-drop-choreography-video-for-touch-love 2. http://news.topstarnews.net/detail.php?number=227217 3. http://program.tving.com/tvn/mycuteguys/ 4. http://www.asiae.co.kr/news/ent/ 5. http://globe-one.com/power-of-culture-hallyu-the-korean-wave-4636/ 6. http://www.allkpop.com/article/2015/11/actor-yong-hwa-ryu-in-JYP-entertainment 7. http://koreajoongangdaily.joinsmsn.com/news/article/Article.aspx?aid=2967008 8. http://www.allkpop.com/tag/jyp-entertainment External Links Facebook Instagram Twitter Weibo YouTube Cafe Website ImdbCategory:Yong-Hwa Ryu